The Jakeward Chornicles
by mia-dcwut-09
Summary: Set of jakeward drabble, meaning there will be slash. I will put this as completed since each drabble doesn't necessarily correlate with each other
1. Because prompt: sharing

**Title:** Because  
**Character/Pairings:** Emmett, jacob, implied edward/jacob  
**Summary**: Emmett is stingy Jacob pouts  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings/Notes: implied slash dont like dont read it, written for lj com twilight100.**  
**Spoilers:** None  
**disclaimer:** I dont own Twilight and dont get me started if I did. *looks around*

* * *

Because

"Give it to me." The young werewolf struggled against the vampire's grip, his arms failing to reach its target.

"How many times do I have to tell you? This controller is mine."

"It's not fair, why can't you share?" Jacob huffed; slumping down on the couch.

"Can't you just use the other controller?"

"I don't want to, I want that one."

Emmett shook his head at the younger man's antics.

"How does Edward put up with you?" Emmett laughter was cut off by a pillow hitting him in the face.

"Because he loves me." Jacob said sticking out his tongue.

* * *

So this is my second Twilight drabble. Its not the best I just wrote it out of the top of my head and with the word limit restrictions I tried to get everything i wanted in that frame. Also since many of these are drabbles I'm going to post them all together under one title if that makes sense. Even though the drabble may have other characters of twilight if it pertain to jacob/edward they will be put under this "fic"  
FEED THE MUSE IS VERY APPERCAITED.

Mia


	2. Task prompt: glass

**Fandom:** Twilight;orginally written for**twilight100** prompt: Glass  
**Series/Verse**: n/a  
**Title:** Simple Task  
**Character/Pairings:** Edward/Jacob  
**Summary**: Who knew that a smiple task could have Edward Cullen in such a fury.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** None  
**disclaimer:** I dont own Twilight if I did they're would actually be more of a romeo and juliet plot, and bella wouldn't be in it.  
**Warnings/Notes:** Slash implied dont like it dont read it. For the sake of this drabble, lets say that the vampire and werewolves get along to an extent and Bella is not in this. Why? Dont know just didnt want her to. *_*

* * *

Edward was never to keen on sharing anything he believed was his; staring at the scene in front of him did not help at all. Jealousy quickly rising deep within him.

He knew he was being completely childish watching his brother chatting with the one he longed for. The glare from the topaz eyes vampire intensified; never in his hundred plus years of existence did he think something so simple could make him want to lose total control.

How he envied that glass of water that Jacob held in his hand and brought up, ever so lightly to his lips.

* * *

So what yall think plz r&r


	3. Better prompt: glass

**

* * *

**

Fandom:

Twilight;orginally written for**twilight100** prompt: Glass  
**Series/Verse**: n/a  
**Title:** Better  
**Character/Pairings:** Edward/Jacob  
**Summary**: Esme Cullen is fuming, Jacob is embarrased.  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** None  
**disclaimer:** I dont own Twilight if I did they're would actually be more of a romeo and juliet plot, and bella wouldn't be in it.  
**Warnings/Notes: implied slash, jacob/edward are in a stable realtionship.  
**

* * *

Better

Never in his life had he ever been as scared as he was now; standing before a very infuriated Esme Cullen. The usually sweet and caring motherly figure was fuming at the two teens; holding a trash bin in her hands with shards of glass rattling in it. Jacob hid his head behind Edward embarrassed that there was evidence of their recent activities. The young werewolf's embarrassment grew as Emmett and Jasper continued laughing hysterically at the scene in front of them.

"Next time you two decide to have_ fun_; you better make sure none of my vases get broken!"

* * *

Okay so this didnt really come out the way I hoped but i hope you enjoyed it. Plz R&R


	4. Should've

**Media**: Fic

**Title:** Should've

**Characters/Pairing:** Jacob/Edward

**Summary: **Jacob though nothing could go wrong once he imprinted.

**Word Count:** 100

**Notes/Warnings**: slash, cheating. Drabble was inspired by Taylor Swifts song, Should've Said No.

Written for the prompt_ Imprinting_ for pack_100

**Beta:** the ever so awesome, starry_nights88

* * *

Jacob had heard stories of imprinting and the wonders that came from it. Since shifting he had always believed that when he found his imprint nothing could go wrong, but apparently he was wrong.

"Jacob, please. I'm sorry. It was a stupid mistake and it meant nothing. Please, don't go. It was a mistake, please!" His imprinted pleaded with him, attempting to block his path.

"Sorry, doesn't cut it, Edward. You should've thought about that…about me…about _losing _me…before you cheated on me with her," Jacob swallowed his emotions as he left his imprint, which would slowly end up killing him.


	5. Compare

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Media**: Drabble

**Series/Verse:** None

**Title:** Compare

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Jacob/Edward, past Jacob/surprise

**Summary**: Jacob has been hurt in the past and Edward is tired of leaving in the shadow of a past love.

**Rating:** PG

**Notes/Warnings:** slash, original going to be written for a prompt on pack_100 but it went over the limit. I really couldn't get this fic exactly the way I wanted it so it might not be my best.

**Beta:** the ever amazing starry_nights88

**Special thanks** to you_ravish_ me for her help in this fic.

**Important:** Hey guys do the fact that my college work is keeping me rather busy, I just want to let fellow authors out there that I am most likely not going to be able to follow your fics anymore, it would be too much for me with school and trying to write my fanfic. So if I follow your fic and don't review don't feel like I don't like your work, it's just time won't let me.

Edward could feel his young lover's gaze on him. He loved his partner dearly, but he couldn't help but feel frustrated by his thoughts and distrust.

"Jake, how many times do I have tell you? It was nothing. We were just talking." The youngest vampire sighed as he cupped the cheek of his lover.

The pale figure's cold, dead heart broke in two as his lover pulled away from him. His thoughts of doubt killed him.

Sighing once more, the vampire brought their foreheads together and stared into the eyes of his younger lover. "Jacob… when you will stop comparing me to him? When will you see I'm not him. I won't leave you; I _won't_ break your heart. You mean _everything_ to me."

Edward heard Jacob take a shaky breath. 'I want to believe you, Edward, I do but you know it's hard for me to trust people." The vampire closed his eyes as the werewolf turns his back to him.

"_You_ are the only one for me, you know that…" The pale figure sighed as the teen's thoughts brushed across his mind.

The younger shook his head. "I do, but that's exactly what he said… and look at what he did to me. He broke my heart. He betrayed me. How can I…"" Edward cut off Jacob as he pulled him into a hug. How he hated that his wolf couldn't trust him. If he could only go back in time and change things to keep the native in front of him from being hurt.

"Jacob, I can't change what happened, what he did. I can only promise that that's not me. You have to believe me. Please, just-." Edward stopped for a moment and sighed as held the teen tighter. "- just trust me. I'm not Paul; I won't do to you what he did to you. Please believe that,"

Edward pleaded as he pressed his lips to Jacob's in a kiss filled with more passion than the shifter had ever experienced.

When he pulled away from he looked into the teen's eyes, knowing that Jacob saw the truth in him


End file.
